Right Kind of Wrong
by LadySei
Summary: B/V Get together/Lemon fic, originaly posted as NC-17. Written to the song "Right Kind of Wrong" by LeAnn Rimes but there's more fic than song.


Disclaimer:        I definitely do NOT own anything DB/Z/GT related…unless you count my collection of videos and other merchandise. Please do not sue me as I am but a poor student who spends all her money buying your products anyway.

Disclaimer B:    I do not own the song _Right Kind Of Wrong_ by LeAnn Rimes.

Author Note:    I'm spelling it out now for those who missed it in the summary: This is a B/V lemon SONGFIC. If you don't like songfics, leave now. Don't flame me cuz you hate songfics…don't like 'em, don't read 'em. It's as simple as that.

A/N B:             If this looks familiar, it should cuz I had this up before as a NC-17. I haven't changed anything except a few spelling and grammar corrections. I feel nothing in this fic is any more graphic than what is seen in a rated "R" movie or a romance novel (which ANYONE can just pick up off the shelf in a public library). However, it still contains some serious lemon content. You have been warned.

Enough rambling…On to the fic…

-----------------------------

Right Kind of Wrong

By: Lady Sei

"Woman! I'm hungry! Where's my food?"

"Give me five more minutes, Vegeta. Go take a shower, it'll be done before you are."

"You have no right to order me around! I am the Prince of the Saiya-jin and you are a weakling human female."

"Well this particular weakling female has enough power to deprive you of your dinner, not to mention your precious GR…"

"Fine, I'm going. But my dinner had better be on the table and still hot, Woman, or I'll blast you into oblivion."

"Whatever, Prince Baka."

**Know all about, about your reputation**

There he goes again. Vegeta, the almighty Prince of the Saiya-jin, destroyer of planets, heartless killer of entire alien species, and all-around walking attitude problem. His only goal in life is to surpass, then kill, my best friend. He threatens to kill me and annihilate the population of Earth twice a day, if not more often, and he has the power to do it just by pointing a finger. Sometimes I wonder why I opened my home to him. I must have been nuts, but there was just something about his eyes that day. He was sitting by himself alternately watching our group and seeming to struggle with some internal dilemma. I don't think anyone else caught the flicker of some undefined emotion in those dark eyes of his when one of the Namek-jin wondered aloud why the Dragon, Porunga, revived "him". I felt a little sorry for Vegeta. Since he wanted to wait for "Kakarotto" to be wished back, I decided he should stay with me at Capsule Corporation where we could keep an eye on him and keep him away from the general populace. While we waited for the Namekian Dragon Balls to regenerate, I got to know him pretty well – as well as anyone could. I think I started to fall for him then, but I was so worried about Yamcha and the other guys that I didn't notice. Or maybe I didn't want to.

**And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation**

Yamcha was stability, despite his wandering eyes – and hands – he was always there for me. I thought he always would be. Even though we had broken up a week before this whole thing started, I was going to give him another chance. He sounded so happy to hear me when we spoke through King Kai. I figured death had changed him for the better. Maybe settled him down and made him appreciate how good he had it. I was never more wrong. He decided he didn't want to miss out on anything life had to offer. We agreed we were definitely better off as friends. It's funny. Breaking up with Yamcha permanently didn't hurt nearly as much as it did when Vegeta blasted off in the GR/spaceship without saying goodbye.

**But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where you are**

Time passed and one day, out of the blue, Vegeta comes crashing into my backyard. His ship was dangerously low on fuel. I panicked, thinking he could have died. Hearing Yamcha ask about Son-kun brought me to my senses. Why did I think about VEGETA before Goku? I searched for something to focus on and hide my confusion. I commented on the odd smell radiating off Vegeta and led the way inside so he could get cleaned up. Surprisingly enough, he followed me without a word. I'd never admit it to him, but between the dreams I'd been having and the smell of him permeating the room, I got very turned on. I remember almost moaning aloud at the thought of him stripping. Knowing he was naked in the shower just a few feet away from me, I had to look. My dreams didn't come close. I can still picture his form, slightly distorted by the glass in the shower door. For such a short man, he is very well endowed. All those muscles, the tanned skin, even the spiky hair. Everything about him shows off the power within. Even now, just thinking about what he can do makes me go weak in the knees.

**You walk in and my strength walks out the door**

It's been a year and a half since that day. The day we were warned about the androids by that young man from the future. Vegeta has been living and training here at CC - I couldn't believe he volunteered to help us. He's changed, but I think I'm the only one who's noticed. His arrogant voice barking "servant woman" has changed, now I'm just a gruffly spoken "Woman". I guess that's an improvement. He still has the royal attitude and is still claiming he's going to kill Goku, but he hasn't tried to ki blast any of my employees or the Z-fighters recently. I'm not saying he hasn't threatened, he just hasn't followed through. I guess we're rubbing off on him. He has grown more powerful though, the last upgrade I made to the GR allowed him to train under 400 times Earth gravity. This time I also installed pinhole cameras so I can keep an eye on him in there. He pushes himself too far sometimes and I have to shut down the GR and force him to rest or eat. Being able to watch him train is just a side bonus. Kami, what that man does for spandex should be outlawed. 

Just a few minutes ago, he finished his training for the evening and came in bellowing for his food, as usual. At the sound of his voice, I loose my concentration and almost burn myself on the stove. I hear his footsteps crossing the other room and turn to watch him enter the kitchen. He is wearing nothing but his tight black training shorts and a towel hung around his neck. He is still sweaty from his exertions and he just stares at me with those black eyes of his. So he won't see how flustered he makes me, I turn back to the oven and suggest he take a shower. Dumb idea. The mental pictures… I blush a little at the thought. To cover the feelings he stirs in me, I go on the offensive and threaten him where it hurts the most – his food and the GR. He threatens me with oblivion if the food is cold or not ready when he comes back and heads up the stairs, grumbling the whole way. Once he is out of sight, I sink into a chair. I hope he never finds out how much of a weakling he makes me.

**Say my name and I can't fight it anymore**

Days go by and Vegeta and I are caught up in one of our usual arguments. These verbal squabbles are all that keep me sane. If we weren't fighting, I'd probably jump his bones or worse, he'd see through my act. This time we're having Standard Verbal Spar #2: 'The name's BULMA!', but something's a little off today. He seems distracted somehow. His responses are slow and lacking their usual fire, almost like he's on autopilot. He's looking everywhere but at me; usually we get in each other's face during our fights. I try to make eye contact, but he dodges me. I'm getting frustrated with his odd behavior. It's too hard to stay angry when he isn't responding. I run through a quick list of his known triggers: the GR is in perfect working order and I just upgraded it to 500 Gs, so it's not that; he had plenty of food at breakfast, and I went shopping earlier today, so he's not hungry; Goku hasn't been by today, I think he's sparring with Gohan and Piccolo in the mountains this week, so it's not him; Yamcha hasn't been by either, for some reason Vegeta really doesn't like him, and Chi-Chi, or "the harpy" as Vegeta calls her, hasn't been over for some girl talk in over a week. All that leaves is his quest to become a Super Saiya-jin. If he was frustrated, he'd be his usual grouchy self; but if he had succeeded, I'd probably be dead already and he'd be off challenging Goku. My voice is loosing the fire and confidence I project during our arguments. I slump in a chair next to him and sigh.

"Forget it, Vegeta. One sided arguments are no fun."

"I'm surprised, Woman. You're giving up?"

"For now, but be warned. I'll use this tactic in our next encounter."

"What tactic?" He pulls over another chair, turns mine to face it, and sits down. We face each other, but. he still hasn't looked directly at me.

"The 'ignore it and it'll go away' tactic you've been using since you came in for lunch. If you're loosing interest, you shouldn't start things."

He scoots his chair closer to mine and leans in. 

"I'm definitely not loosing interest…Woman."

We make eye contact for the first time all day and I just stare into those black orbs. He seems to be searching my eyes for something. I take a deep breath and inhale the scent of him: sweat, and a faint whiff of the shampoo and soap I bought for him. I can feel myself going weak and I hope he doesn't see it in my eyes.

"For the zillionth time, Vegeta, the name is Bulma. NOT 'Woman'. Why can't you just say it?"

An undefined emotion flashes through his eyes and is gone an instant later. If I didn't know him as well as I did, I might have missed it.

"Because anything I cared about enough to dignify with a name would be destroyed by my father or Frieza."

"But they're both gone now. You don't have to keep those walls up anymore."

He leans in closer, his lips just a breath away from mine. "I just figured that out, Bulma." 

**Oh I know I should go**

Our lips meet and he kisses me with an almost tentative passion. Surprised, I freeze for a moment. But as he pulls back, my hands reach up of their own accord to tangle my fingers through his spiky hair and pull him back into the kiss. As if that was what he was waiting for, he pulls me sideways onto his lap and deepens the kiss. He wraps his strong arms around my torso, hugging me tightly, as if he can't bear to let go. I feel his arousal pressed against my hip and break the kiss. The old saying about the eyes being windows to the soul flashes through my mind as I stare into the black pools of his eyes. I see my own lust and desire, as well as something more, reflected back at me. I lean back into the kiss, while trying to reposition myself on his lap. Sensing what I'm trying to do, or just wanting it himself, he lifts me and places my legs on either side of his hips. I press myself against his arousal through my pants and his training shorts. I can feel myself growing wet as he slips his hands under my shirt up to my breasts. He thumbs my nipples through the silk of my bra and I groan into his mouth. He pulls back again and looks deep into my azure eyes.

"Let's move this to somewhere more private."

I know I should stop. I know it's just lust on both our parts. I know he's a killer, a heartless bastard, but I can't seem to pull away.

**But I need your touch just too damn much**

"My bedroom is closer, and I have a bigger bed…"

He looks at me and flashes that sexy smirk of his before capturing my lips in a kiss. He stands up and levitates out of the kitchen with me still wrapped around his body. Before I know it, we are in my bedroom. He presses me into the closed door, freeing his hands to pull off my shirt. His hands return to fondling my breasts through my bra as he trails kisses across my face and down my throat. He nuzzles me where my neck and shoulder meet, then moves down to nip at the skin along the lacy hem of my bra. I kick off my shoes behind his back as he begins to suckle me through the silk. His left hand traces along my side, making me giggle when he inadvertently tickles my ribs. He moves to my other breast as his right hand slips behind me to unhook my bra. He returns to my lips as he slowly pulls the straps down my arms. As soon as the barrier of lace and silk is tossed across the room, he returns to assault my breasts. I tangle my fingers in his hair, I'm not sure whether to keep him where he is or guide him elsewhere. I moan his name as he licks and sucks at my breasts. I feel like I'm going to cum already, and we don't even have our pants off yet. This is nothing like I'd imagined it to be. This is a scene straight out of one of my romance novels. After Yamcha's pitiful excuses for kisses and petting, I thought either I was frigid, or real men couldn't pull off the moves the heroes pulled. Vegeta was proving me wrong on both counts. He moves up from my protesting breasts, back to the junction of my neck and shoulder. He nips me there as he pulls my lower body more tightly into his. The tension I'd been feeling released in a wave of pleasure that flowed through my blood stream and settled in my womanhood. I scream his name, grateful that no one is home to hear me. He laps at my neck where he nipped me and pulls away. I gaze into his eyes, letting the last of my walls crumble at his feet.****

**Lovin' you isn't really something I should do**

**Shouldn't want to spend my time with you**

**Well I should try to be strong**

**But baby you're the right kind of wrong**

**Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong**

I finally face the truth. I love Vegeta. It may have started with a simple case of lust, but I love him. If I didn't, we wouldn't be here. He may be everything he claims to be, and everything his reputation makes him out to be, but I love him anyway. I have always been attracted to the bad boys, that was Yamcha's appeal – the whole desert bandit thing, but I always seemed to civilize them, and they lost their allure. Vegeta will never lose his bad-ass attitude, that much is clear. I don't care. I don't care what Mom and Dad will say, what the guys will think, or what Chi-Chi will do when they all find out. The whole world could be destroyed and I wouldn't care, as long as I'm with Vegeta. I shouldn't be feeling like this. I know I shouldn't. But I know he's the right one.****

**Might be a mistake, a mistake I'm making**

Vegeta kisses me again, thrusting his tongue into my waiting mouth, as he backs away from the door. He carries me to my bed, turns back the silk sheets, and sits with me straddling his lap. He releases my mouth and returns to studying my eyes. He takes a deep, ragged breath. 

"This is your last chance. If we do this, it's forever. You will be mine for all eternity."

"Like 'till death do us part'?"

"I will bond with you. Bonding is more binding than your Earthling 'marriage'. It is unbreakable. Depending on how strong our bond is, we will hear each others thoughts, feel each others emotions and, perhaps, each others physical sensations."

"Are you sure you want to do this with me, Vegeta? It's so permanent."

"Of all the women I have met, you are the first to even tempt me. I have chosen you for my bonded mate. Make your decision now, before I make it for you."

I know I should get off him, run to my lab, and lock the reinforced, ki-proof door behind me, but I hesitate. Vegeta is taking a big risk, opening himself up like this. I look into his eyes again and try to decipher the emotions flitting across his unshuttered eyes. I see a hint of nervousness, a pinch of hope, and that undefined sparkle that seems almost soft, all mixed with the fire of his lust. It took me throwing down my own barriers to recognize what I was seeing in his eyes. I had to see it in myself before I could truly see it in him. I smile, nod, and lean into him, pressing my soft body against his hard one and sealing both our fates with a kiss.

----------

Please review, I need the inspiration to finish this.


End file.
